This invention relates to the structural design of cord-holding down and power linkup structure to at least one lamp in a lighting system. The invention also relates to a lighting system which includes a photosensing device and a timing switch circuit for indoor and outdoor areas, such as general garden and court yard areas.
The invention is especially concerned with a lighting apparatus set composed of a lamp shell seat, a power linkup insertion plate, a cord holding down seat and an anchoring rod. By rotation of a bolting rod or other mechanical element coupled with this insertion rod, the relative coupling angle between the integral lamp shell seat and the insertion rod can be adjusted.
Thus, the aforesaid lighting apparatus which includes the photosensing device can be readily controlled. It consists of the photo detection circuit composed of a D.C. source (battery), a photo sensitive resistor, a transistor and a timing control device composed of a mechanical, or an electromechanical device, or an electronic circuit, or a microcomputer, thus forming a photosensing timing switch circuit by transforming the surrounding light source intensity into reference signals. Its advantage lies in the fact that such an arrangement can avoid unnecessary lighting up the lamps throughout the night. Thus, one saves electric energy. Due to using surrounding ambient light intensity as the reference signals, it can automatically switch on or off the load on time regardless of the change of the seasons concerned. Therefore, it has a flexibility higher than the common power linkup type which is set by a conventional 24-hour continuous operation timer and it can automatically adapt itself to the change of seasons to light up the lamps on time and is also free of the accumulated errors over the extended period of time of usage in addition to eliminating the defect usually observed on the on-off way of the traditional timing switch device to the effect that such a device is only capable of continuously conducting a power linkup without interruption and cannot be set a certain period of time as the time of power linkup according to the actual needs.